Let her go
by WaterJuvia
Summary: [Gruvia] Basado en el capítulo 499 del manga. Songfic: Let her go - Passenger.


_Hola hermosuras!_

 _Se supone que debería estar estudiando Para mí parcial de mañana, pero me vino la idea y no pude resistirme. Sé que ya hay fics sobre esta canción pero bueno, debía hacerlo. Lo escribí en menos de dos horas, perdón si hay errores._

 _ **Songfic**_ _: Let Her Go – Passenger._

 _Vengo a echar un poco de sal en la herida, pero espero que les guste de verdad._

* * *

Estas agotado, lastimado y terriblemente cansado, fue una misión extensa y aunque lograste cumplirla a la perfección recibiendo una gran recompensa no puedes de ninguna manera quedarte dormido.

La oscuridad que te rodea no es algo a lo que estés acostumbrado, por tanto intentas buscar refugio en la luz de la luna que en esta fría noche es prácticamente inexistente, es inútil, puedes encender el mecanismo para que la iluminación se haga presente, pero aún así no puedes levantarte de la cama, tus ganas de hacer algo son nulas.

 _ **Bien, solo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo.**_

Porque lo único que ven tus ojos es oscuridad y sientes miedo, aunque no quieras admitirlo, te aterra que esa oscuridad de la que tanto te querían proteger las personas que amabas se apodere de ti, que la luz que aún hay en tu interior desaparezca y que nunca vuelvas a ser el mismo, que vuelvas a lastimar a alguien importante para ti.

 _ **Solo echas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar.**_

Eres un mago de hielo, pero aún así este invierno que parece el más cruel que has vivido es fuerte y temible con un frío que puede lograr calarte hasta los huesos, entonces, buscas algo que te caliente y la encuentras en el mismo lugar, aquella cálida bufanda que ella te dio aquel día, esa que despreciaste porque no querías aguantarte una nueva tontería de esas que se le ocurrían ya que era el aniversario de la muerte de tu maestra. Ahora sabes que ese día también es el aniversario del día 413 en el que se conocieron, ese que ya no podrás celebrar a su lado porque tú sol se apagó.

 _ **Solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas ir.**_

Y le dijiste que dirías que no a las cosas que no te gustaban cuando ella abiertamente dijo que te amaba, la dejaste por ir tras una misión sin decirle al menos donde ibas, desviabas el tema cuando ella te confesaba sus sentimientos, pero ella siempre estuvo ahí y te confiaste, porque no importaba cuanto la intentarás alejar de ti, ella siempre estaba a tu lado y si hubiera sido su voluntad siempre ahí hubiera estado, sin embargo dejaste que se escapará lentamente y de golpe de tus manos, sin que lo pudieras notar ella se fue en el momento que menos lo esperabas.

 _ **Solo sabes que has estado bien, cuando te sientes de bajón.**_

Y aunque no te dabas cuenta lo tenías todo, tenías una familia donde creciste, en la que pudiste camuflar tu dolor y donde pudiste conocerla, su peculiar manera de ser te pareció aterradora, no comprendías porque te seguía a todas partes y solo querías que desapareciera y te dejara en paz algunos minutos, ahora lo único que deseas es que ella diga algo gracioso que únicamente diría y enseguida sonría con esa tierna sonrisa que te llegaba hasta lo más profundo de tu ser. Sí, tenías todo lo necesario para sellar tu oscuridad y mirar hacia el futuro para construir uno muy feliz, pero ahora sabes que si tuvieras la oportunidad volverías a esos tiempos, a los buenos y agradables momentos que vivas con ella, con los de tu gremio, con tu familia.

 _ **Solo odias el camino cuando echas de menos tu casa.**_

¿Y ahora tienes eso a lo que se le llama hogar? Tienes un techo que cubre tu cabeza, tu apartamento rentado de siempre, pero extrañas tu casa, aquella cabaña donde construiste innumerables recuerdos con esa peli azul durante seis meses, a aquel lugar que anhelas con todo tu corazón poder volver, pero ya no es tu hogar, lo perdiste porque falta algo esencial que las cosas materiales no recompensarán.

 _ **Solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar.**_

Y con tu grito desgarrador y tu rostro repleto de lágrimas entendiste que no despertaría, que se había marchado para siempre mientras su cuerpo sin vida permanecía inmóvil en el suelo lleno de la sangre que ambos perdieron.

 _ **Y la dejas marchar**_

Porque no pudiste hacer nada para detenerlo, tu impotencia fue lo que más te dolió, no sabías que podías hacer para salvarla y detener ese sacrificio, simplemente la abrazaste más fuerte intentando entrar a la realidad y abandonar el shock por el que estabas pasando, así dejaste que se fuera.

 _ **Mirando fijamente el fondo de tu vaso.**_

Amanece lentamente, probablemente no haya nadie en el gremio, pero tu cabeza está a punto de explotar y traerte dolorosos recuerdos, así que huyes, vas a tu segundo "hogar", probablemente no haya nadie, pero necesitas sentir un deje familiar para no ahogarte con ese nudo que quiere apoderarse de tu garganta, ese que no te deja respirar con normalidad y que quiere que lágrimas completamente rebeldes salgan de tus ojos.

Te sorprendes al ver a Mira en la barra con una sonrisa, es muy temprano, pero aún así no detienes tu caminar hasta llegar a la barra. Saludas con cordialidad y conoces mejor que nadie que ella sabe, como si de una bruja se tratara, todos los sentimientos de cada miembro del gremio y agradeces mentalmente que no te mire con lastima como otros miembros del gremio han tomado por costumbre.

— ¿Qué quieres tomar? –El alcohol es el único que te entiende y que a veces puede llegar a ser tu mejor confidente. Así que pides un Whisky en las rocas y te dedicas a beber, sin comentar una sola palabra porque aún no te sientes preparado para hablar del tema y Mira es una mujer sabia, no te preguntará hasta que tú no seas el que de la iniciativa para que pueda aconsejarte.

Acabas tu bebida y ves el fondo de tu vaso con rastros de agua porque el hielo se está consumiendo hasta volverse claro y sin alcohol, muerdes fuertemente tu labio inferior para controlarte, para evitar recordar, únicamente para calmar a tu corazón que gime dolorosamente intentando aliviar su dolor.

 _ **Esperando el día en que hagas durar un sueño.**_

Y te preguntas si alguna vez tuviste metas en la vida, un deseo que quisieras cumplir en un futuro lejano o tal vez cercano, encuentras la respuesta después de meditarlo por algunos minutos. En tu interior sabes que era lo que más querías con todas tus fuerzas, eres consciente que ibas a decirle esa información que ella deseaba saber después de la guerra para construir un futuro hermoso, donde no hubieran mueres, ni peligro, uno donde los treinta bebés que ella proponía no fueran tan descabellados y de pronto casarte mientras vestías un traje elegante, _**pero los sueños llegan despacio y se van tan rápido.**_

 _ **La ves cuando cierras los ojos**_.

Porque ella vive dentro de ti, en ocasiones tu mente recrea escenas donde estás con ella, en las que estás con tu peli azul como si fuera un día normal en el gremio, ves su sonrisa y hasta puedes escuchar la manera tan dulce en la que te nombraba. " _Gray-sama"._ Hasta tu lengua te engaña trayéndote sabores que solo sentías cuando ella cocinaba algo para ti y entonces despiertas, vuelves a la cruda realidad y ella no está, Juvia Loxar no vendrá aunque la llames con todas las fuerzas que tengas, hasta que te quedes sin voz.

 _ **Tal vez un día entenderás por qué**_

 _ **todo lo que tocas, de seguro se muere.**_

Tus padres murieron frente a tus ojos, llamaste a tu padre numerosas veces cuando eras un niño intentando que la sangre dejará de salir de su frente, pero él no contestó, Silver siguió inmóvil sin atender tus lloriqueos, no fue corriendo a ti como siempre lo hacía cuando tus lágrimas aparecían intentando calmar a su unigénito, esa vez conociste por primera vez el horrible sabor de la muerte, ese que desde ese día te acompaña cada día de tu vida.

Tus sentimientos de venganza consumieron tu pequeño ser, sin importarte la enorme diferencia de poder que había entre ese detestable demonio que destruyó tu pueblo natal y tú, fuiste corriendo a enfrentarlo, otro grave error que pagaste perdiendo a alguien que se había vuelto sumamente importante en tu vida, Ur desapareció ante tus ojos como una lluvia de escarcha hasta congelarse en el hielo que aprisionó a Deliora. " _Yo sellaré tu oscuridad"_

Pero esa peli castaña no se imaginaba lo que sucedería después, enemigos fuertes y tu instinto por salvar a tu compañera de gremio, Gray, lanzaste a Juvia fuera del peligro y los rayos atravesaron tu cuerpo, moriste, pero Ultear te regaló un minuto y con eso desapareció de tu vida, sentiste como la hija de tu maestra sufría todas las consecuencias por tu culpa, otra persona importante que perdias.

Como si no fuera suficiente volviste a ver cómo tu padre moría y cuando te negabas a sentir algo por cualquier otra persona por ser consciente de la desgracia que cargabas en tus hombros, esa mala suerte que alejaba a todos los que amabas de tu lado, viste como ella era una nueva víctima de tu maldición, Juvia, esa que murió en tus brazos mientras sonreía.

 _ **Bien, solo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo,**_

 _ **solo echas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar,**_

 _ **solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar.**_

 _ **Solo sabes que has estado bien, cuando te sientes de bajón.**_

 _ **Solo odias el camino cuando echas de menos tu casa,**_

 _ **solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar.**_

 _ **Mirando fijamente al techo en la oscuridad.**_

Y aunque no querías volver a tu apartamento, ahí estás, porque no tienes a donde más ir, te quedas mirando fijamente el techo mientras el desorden a tu alrededor te hace algo de compañía.

 **El mismo viejo sentimiento de vacío en tu corazón**

Ya no tienes espacio para nadie más en tu corazón, lo llenaste hasta el tope con esas personas que eran preciadas para ti, pero perdiste a todas y no puedes evitar que tu corazón se sienta hueco, sin nada adentro, ese dolor en tu estómago que se hace presente al recordar que por más que quieras tenerlos a tu lado es imposible.

 _ **Porque el amor viene despacio y se va tan rápido.**_

Muy tarde comprendiste que era lo que sentías por ella y ahora te quedaste sin su amor, se esfumó, desapareció y quisiste evitarlo, pero fue efímero el momento en el que pudiste disfrutar levemente de su amor, porque sabes que hubieran podido disfrutar de muchas cosas más, sin embargo ahora sabes que lo que sientes por ella puede lentamente desaparecer hasta convertirse en un recuerdo, y no lo deseas porque sabes que tu amor es sincero y que ella merecía saberlo. Pero los sentimientos no pueden ser eternos o al menos tu corazón vacío se aferra a mantener tu amor por ella.

 _ **Bien, la ves cuando te quedas dormido.**_

Como lo acabas de hacer, tratas de recordar tu sueño, pero tu mente solo te muestra escenas de microsegundos de duración para luego mostrar todo negro, " _No tienes porque estar triste"._ Crees haber escuchado esa frase en tu inconsciente, pero sabes que tus esfuerzos son inútiles porque tu tristeza es mayor que tu fuerza y tus lágrimas siguen viniendo a mitad de la noche.

 _ **Pero nunca para acariciar y nunca para quedarse,**_

Porque no puedes verla, Juvia está en un prado dorado y así no puedes sentir su presencia material, la Loxar no ocupa un volumen, no pertenece a tu mundo, ella simplemente no volverá.

 _ **Porque la quisiste demasiado**_

 _ **y te zambulliste demasiado profundo.**_

Y aún así no fue suficiente para protegerla. Decidiste acabar con tu vida porque sabías que no soportarías vivir en un mundo sin ella, pero Juvia siempre buscaba tu bienestar y te mostró que era una chica fuerte con muchas habilidades escondidas. Tenías razón, un mundo sin ella es horrible y sin vida. El color ha desaparecido por completo y ahora todo lo ves como tu nombre, Gray.

 **Bien, solo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo.**

Le mostraste el cielo despejado, ese azul del cielo con el brillo radiante del sol, pero nunca consideraste que la lluvia la extrañaría, que lloraría su muerte, que se haría presente para recordártelo cada día, desde entonces el cielo es gris y se traga cualquier rayo esperanzador de luz que podía existir en tu vida. Como aquel fuego que fue consumido cuando se apagó la vela que representaba su vida, esa que aún le quedaban años de duración, pero que por ti se extinguió.

 _ **Solo echas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar.**_

Odias el calor, pero quieres que esa calidez vuelva, que ese estado de paz y ese sentimiento confortable que solo sentías cuando estabas a su lado vuelva, pero ahora todo en tu vida es invierno.

 _ **Solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar.**_

Y te maldices nuevamente al recordar cómo la tratabas, como la alejabas, como la ignorabas y pensabas que era lo mejor para ella y para ti. Dejaste que esa sonrisa se marchará y que ella que conocía todas tus tristezas, expresiones, secretos y que había logrado leerte sin siquiera dejarte pronunciar palabra yaciera en el campo de batalla dejando su cuerpo atrás.

 _ **Solo sabes que has estado bien, cuando te sientes de bajón.**_

Y sabes que los tiempos buenos no volverán, que la mala racha continúa, que debes alejarte de las personas que amas para que tu maldición no siga cobrando víctimas inocentes y así seguir causándote dolor.

 _ **Solo odias el camino cuando echas de menos tu casa,**_

De nuevo vas a una misión solo, lejos de tus amigos que sobrevivieron a la guerra, sabes que pasaras por la casa que compartías con ella, eres masoquista, pero aún así quieres que los recuerdos queden en tu memoria. Tomás la hoja de papel para leer nuevamente lo que tienes que hacer, solo escogiste una misión que te llevará lejos por un largo periodo de tiempo sin saber de qué se trataba

 _ **Solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar.**_

Te cortas con el filo de la solicitud, odias que esa gota de sangre salga de tu cuerpo para resbalarse por tu dedo, la lames rápidamente porque no deseas perder ni una sola parte de tu Juvia, no deseas dejarla marchar.

 _ **y la dejas marchar,**_

Sin que supiera la respuesta que le prometiste.

 _ **y la dejas marchar**_ ,

Sin confesarle que la amas con todo tu corazón y qué harías cualquier cosa por corresponder a sus sentimientos. Para protegerla y amarla.

 **Bien, la dejas marchar.**

Porque su vida siempre te perteneció a ti.

* * *

 _No se preocupen, ya hay muchas teorías que dicen que Juvia está viva y yo les creo, sé que Mashima no lo permitiría porque Gray se merece su final feliz._

 _Si les gustó pueden dejar un review aquí abajito, es gratis :3_

 _Los quiero mucho hermosuras, descansen._


End file.
